Fanfic: Light Of Day, Knockaround Guys, TaylorMar
by justjanedoe
Summary: Spoilers: Takes place before the movie, so there's no real spoilers  at all.


Title: Light of Day  
Author: Paula K.  
Fandom: Knockaround Guys  
Pairing: Johnny Marbles/Taylor Reese  
Rating: R (language, mostly)  
Summary: Taylor saves Johnny's ass.  
Disclaimer: The talented guys Brian Koppelman and  
David Levien own these wiseguys!  
Spoilers: Takes place before the movie, so there's no real spoilers  
at all.

Well, I'm a little hot wired but I'm feeling okay  
And I got a little lost down along the way  
Well, I'm just around the corner till the light of day, yeah  
I'm just around the corner till the light of day, yeah.  
~:~Light Of Day - Joan Jett~:~

~~Light Of Day~~

Johnny always says he never knows how he gets into these.. whatever  
these things are that he gets himself into. I'd call `em messes but  
that sounds too easy. A mess you can clean up. This shit? Not likely.  
And why'd he have to come to this fuckin' bar tonight anyway. He knew  
Scarpa wasn't gonna be here. Just like he knew Matty was working at  
the restaurant. He never knows when to just stay the fuck home.

He's been here an hour. I been keeping my eye on him the whole time,  
but for about ten minutes now, he's been in the john. I figure he's  
scoring something - yeah, he says he's clean but that's bullshit. And  
I don't say nothin' about what I know because it ain't my place.

So it's goin' on fifteen minutes and I still don't see him. And I  
guess I wouldn't worry so much if we was in our neighborhood. But we  
ain't and so I worry. Finally, I feel a lull and can go lookin' for  
the little bastard. I find him easy enough – on his knees on the  
dirty floor. Whether or not he intended to be that way I never get  
the opportunity to ask. There's a man in front of him getting ready  
to help himself to Marbles' mouth. And there are two more pieces of  
shit lined up behind him. It's easy enough, pushing them outta the  
way. And I grab Marbles by the scuff of his neck, pulling him up and  
giving him a hard slap across his stunned face.

"You stupid fucking shit! How many times I gotta tell you?" I boom,  
putting my nose to his nose, holding him by his collar. His eyes are  
bugging out and he's shaking under my hands. So this *wasn't* what  
he'd come in here for. That's a relief, I think to myself. I knew he  
was back on the junk, but at least I know he ain't willing to do  
anything for it. Not like before. At least not yet. Still, I want  
this perfectly clear. And so what if he's a little scared - I'd  
rather him be afraid of me than getting fucked by them.

"What? You think I wouldn't find out? You think I'd let you fucking  
humiliate me?" I give the three guys a withering glare. I know this  
works as I done it before more times than I can count. I look back at  
Marbles. I can tell he's going to play along, but more because he  
doesn't know I'm playing than anything. "And with these three fucks?  
That's it, John. I won't take your shit anymore. I told you the last  
time that you were either gonna be with me or…" And I raise my hand  
to slap him again. One of the three pieces of shit apologizes,  
grabbing the other two and pulling them outta the bathroom. When I'm  
sure they're gone, I relax my grip on Marbles. I bring my open palm  
up to his cheek, tipping his head up, searching for signs that they'd  
hurt him. Or worse, had started something I'd missed when I first  
came through the door.

I start when I see the fear in his eyes. Like he might want to recoil  
from me. And then his arms go around me and I can't pry him away. For  
a little guy, Johnny's strong. I finally just put my arms around him  
and hold him back.

"You gotta give up that shit, Johnny. I won't be here to save you if  
you keep fucking yourself up like this. You need to go to rehab,  
kid," I say, not loosening my grip on his shoulders. He's still  
hugging me just as tight, trying to figure out if this is real or  
not. "I want you to get your shit together, Marbles. I gotta go back  
out there, but I better see you in two minutes. I want you sitting at  
the bar until I can take you home myself." He looks like he might  
protest. Tell me he can take care of himself. Bullshit, I'm ready to  
tell him, but he never says a word. Just nods his head against my  
chest before finally letting me go.

I go out into the bar to find it's nearly empty. The three creeps are  
gone and in about a half an hour, everyone else will be, too. I see  
Johnny come out and do like I told him. He gives me a weak smile,  
ordering a coke. I take my time sweeping and then finally the last  
guy leaves. I'm gettin' paid by the owner when I look over at  
Marbles. He looks miserable. I'm thinking I'll take him back to my  
place tonight. I don't trust him to be by himself.

I drive us to my place and he looks scared again. I put my hand on  
his arm to reassure him.

"You're stayin' here tonight. Now get your ass out," I say, teasing  
him a bit, hoping he can relax with me. I don't think he will, but I  
gotta at least try.

Later that night in bed, I listen to him breathing. It's a big one,  
my bed, and the two of us fit real comfortable, neither of us ever  
touching. He seems to settle in, though he's still not as relaxed as  
he could be. But, I guess a little edge never hurt nobody.

I think about the call I'm gonna make to Matty in the morning. We're  
gonna need to talk to Marbles together. The kid needed a reality  
check *bad.* Now that he's gotten one, it'll be easier for me and  
Matty to explain in the light of day just exactly what Marbles needs  
to do.

I'm about to start worrying about it when Johnny rolls over and curls  
an arm around my stomach. And then his breath evens out and he's  
asleep next to me. Carefully, I wrap my arm around his shoulder. It's  
what a friend would do for another friend, I think, tugging on my  
pillow and getting comfortable.

I'm half asleep when Marble's hand slides down over my belly. I can  
feel the muscles in my stomach tighten beneath his fingers and I  
fight the reaction to push his hand away. This ain't the first time  
this has happened. Probably won't be the last, either. He's got his  
hand around my cock; which is his way of apologizing. I push up into  
his fist; my way of accepting. Neither of us make any noise, really.  
Just the occasional grunt or groan. It doesn't take long and when  
it's done, I pull Johnny to me. Whatever will happen tomorrow… well,  
we'll leave it for tomorrow. Right now, we need some sleep.


End file.
